My sweet,tender beast
by animechick247
Summary: Alexia has no recollection of her past life. Yet for some strange reason she feels like something bad happened to her that caused this to happen. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, she's thrown in a whirlwind adventure of finding who or what she is. And it doesnt help that a mysterious butler is curious about her. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The hearts knows not what it wants

 **A/N: Hey everyone! It's been ages since I did a Black Butler story hasn't it. After seeing that Book of Circus is going to be out on Blu Ray soon, it got me back on the Black Butler bandwagon lol. And let's not forget that I heard they're making an animated movie too!**

 **Hopefully this story will be a vast improvement from Memoirs of a Maid. I know a few people enjoyed that story but for some reason I didn't feel like it was one of my best works. I just hope this will be a lot better and I look forward to critiques and reviews. Every little bit helps lol.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler; I just own my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

 _The snow sparkled in the moonlight as it covered the Earth. Everything was coated in a thick blanket of pure white as it continued to fall. It was quite a mesmerizing scene; so pure, clean and untouched._

 _Yet like all beautiful things, over time they loose their charm._

 _The once beautiful field of pure snow was soon tarnished as blood spilt across it. The crimson red clashed with the pure white as it spilt everywhere._

 _The metallic scent was pungent in the air while the wind rang with screams._

 _A bloody figure collapsed into the snow, tarnishing it's beauty further. Blood ran down in rivulets across porcelain skin, draining the body's life force._

 _The scenery began to grow dark as the person's life slowly started to end. The last thing the person saw was a cluster of feathers as someone dropped beside them and went to reach for them, all the while screaming in agony._

 _'ALEXIA!"_

/

Eyes shot open to stare at a dusty ceiling. Shooting up from her bed, Alexia sat up and breathed heavily.

Once again she had had that dream of dying in a snowy field while someone screamed for her. She knew it was all a dream but it felt so real to her. She could still smell the blood as if it was still on her.

Looking at her hand to see it was blood free, she sighed. This was not the best way to start her day but then again she should be used to it by now.

Brushing her messy long hair out of her face, she shook the dream out of her mind and decided to get ready for the day. Having gruesome dreams wasn't going to keep a roof over her head.

/

Drownsville was a small little town that resided on the remote area of London. While it wasn't as big as it's neighboring town of Houndsworth, it still had quite a little population.

Alexia had been living in this town with her brother for over a year. With no parents to take care of them they had to fend for themselves and made sure they didn't wind up living in the streets. It wasn't an ideal life, but it was the only life Alexia knew.

She lived at the town's local tavern where the owner would house her brother and herself in exchange that they would help around the bar. It probably wan't the safest pace for a young woman to live but then again no where was really safe.

She started her morning off by helping with cleaning up the tavern. They never got a lot of customers during the day so that was usually spent making sure the place was ready for the evenings when they were most busy.

Her brother was busy checking over the inventory for the day while she wiped down the tables. The owner came in from the back looking a little tired and worn out.

"Damien, you think you can help me unload the shipment that came in for today? Guess my body is finally catching up with my age"

Alexia watched as her brother went to help out.

"Do you want me to take care of the rest of the inventory?" She asked.

"Naw, it should be okay, but if you could be a angel and run into the market for some supplies, that would really help" the owner said.

Alexia nodded and grabbed her jacket to head out. Since the cleaning was done she might as well help out with the other tasks that needed to be done.

"Please be careful out there. You know how some of the town's folk get" Damien pleaded.

Alexia's just waved off her brother, knowing she could take care of herself. Besides, it was daylight so no one would try to pull anything then.

/

Despite living here for a year, Drownsville felt like home to Alexia. Having really no recollection as to where she lived before coming here, it was no surprise why she would think like that. She had no idea why she couldn't remember anything from before she came to this town, but according to her brother it was best that she didn't remember.

' _Our lives must have been really bad before we came here_ ' she would tell herself.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she went back to her task of getting supplies for the tavern. While the place was usually well stocked for their busy days, the owner always found it to be a good idea to stock up on a few extra items. Mostly it was cures for hangovers and bandages for in case a fight broke out.

As she was walking through the streets, she could hear people gossiping about various things. One of the things they spoke about caught her attention as they spoke about their neighboring town.

"Did you hear what happened in Houndsworth? I heard the Devil Dow appeared last night and killed someone"

"Yeah, it was that James bloke if I recall"

"That town is such a nasty place. Sometimes I feel like it's cursed"

As Alexia walked away, she shivered. She had heard tales about the Devil Dog and how it roamed Houndsworth. Drownsville didn't have to worry too much about it since they weren't that close, but they still warned everyone to stay inside at night.

She always wondered if such creatures existed. She had heard of tales regarding demons, ghosts and other supernatural beings but she had never seen one. She wondered if like the Devil Dog did they actually exist?

Well it wouldn't really matter to her since they had nothing to do with her. She had things to do and seeing if a Devil Dog actually existed was not on her list.

Finishing up with her shopping, Alexia started making her way back to the tavern. It was already noon so she had to help Damien prepare for the evening.

"Alexia?"

Turing around to see who Calle dyer, she was surprised to find a familiar face.

"Angelia? What a pleasant surprise to see you"

Angelia was the maid for Lord Barrymore who ruled over Houndsworth. Every once in a while she would come to Drownsworth for supplies that Houndsworth didn't have to offer. While they weren't close friends, the two of them enjoyed talking about what was happening in there town.

"I take it your doing your monthly shopping for Lord Barrymore?" Alexia teased.

Angelia nodded although reluctantly.

"We have guests staying at the manor so I wanted to get a few extra things" she explained.

"Plus Lord Barrymore has been paranoid lately and I wanted to do it before he snapped"

Alexia had heard rumors about Lord Barrymore's temper and how he tended to lash out at others. It made her wonder why Angelia worked for him.

"I heard rumors about the Devil Dog appearing, I can imagine why he would be nervous"

Angelia made a face for a second as if she was angry about something but quickly covered it with a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about but we're figuring out why it appeared" she said.

"In the meantime do be careful. Lately it hasn't been safe at night"

Alexia just waved her off.

"Don't worry we have our own version of the Devil Dog and it takes the form of the town drunks. Once nighttime falls they change from men to drunken dogs" she teased.

Angelia made a face at that.

"You should really leave that place. It's where all the corrupted souls go to" she said.

"I can always ask Lord Barrymore to give you a position at the manor. A pure soul like yours is wasted in a foul place like this"

Alexia sighed. It seemed whenever Angelia came to visit she was telling her one way or another to leave the tavern before her soul became corrupted with evil. Maybe it was because Angelia was very religious or maybe it was because she was worried that a young woman was working at a bar. Either way she always gave the maid the same answer.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm okay with where I work" she said.

"The owner is a very sweet old man and makes sure nothing happens and I just can't leave my brother alone to attend the place. We work as a team"

Angelia frowned but didn't push on the subject.

"Very well" she sighed.

"But if you change your mind don't hesitate to ask me"

Alexia gave her a small smile.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" she teased.

"Well I should head back. It's gonna get busy soon and I need to help my brother and the owner get ready for tonight"

She started to walk away but Angelia stopped her again.

"Wait, before you go I have something for you. I made some sweets back at the manor and I thought you and your brother would like some" she said.

"I guess I made too much for our guests and had extras"

Alexia accepted the gift and placed it in her basket.

"One of these days your gonna make by brother fat with this food" she teased.

"I'll see you later Angelia and tanks again for the treats"

She headed back to the tavern, not realizing that Angelia wore a creepy smile on her face as she left.

/

Like she predicted, the tavern was packed as evening came. As men got off from work they stopped in for a drink while others decided to gamble in hopes of winning some extra cash.

As Alexia wove around the tables she made sure she didn't bump into anyone. The last thing she needed was an angry drunk yelling at her for ruining their drinks. When she made it to the counter, she quickly filled up her tray with another round of drinks.

"It sure seems busier than usual tonight" Damien commented.

Alexia shrugged as she loaded the last of the drinks up.

"They probably heard about the Devil Dog and want to have their last drinks before it comes for them" she teased.

Damien just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"The people of Houndsworth are such superstitious individuals. They'll believe just about anything"

The owner came over to them carrying the package of sweets Angelia gave Alexia earlier.

"Alexia dear, where did you get these from? They're quite tasty"

Alexia just gave the owner a small smile.

"Angelia was in town and gave me some. Apparently she said she made extras"

"Oh, I should have known. She always makes such lovely treats"

Alexia just laughed and lifted her tray to begin another round of serving.

"Well, they're all yours. I don't have much of a sweet tooth so why let them go to waste?"

She left, leaving the two men to their demises. The owner ate a few more treats before handing a cookie to Damien.

"Eat up, Damien. You should eat more to put some meat of your bones"

Damien put on a forced smile and muttered thanks. When the owner left, the smile fell being replaced with a grim frown. Staring at the cookie, he tossed it away as if it were a piece of trash.

As the evening grew on, the more rowdier the men became. Some of them became so drunk that they were sleeping at the tables they sat at.

Alexia just shook her head at them. She always wondered why men would drink themselves to the point of unconsciousness. If they had problems with their lives then they shouldn't be dealing with them in a drunken slumber.

As she was walking past a table, she failed to notice someone had their leg sticking out and caused her to trip over it at the last second. This resulted in her falling and spilling the drinks she was carrying onto the next table of customers.

The drunken man swore as he wiped beer off of his face.

"You clumsy wench!" He roared.

Alexia quickly sprang to her feet and tried to help clean the drunken man off.

"I'm so sorry sir! I lost my footing and-"

The man swatted her hand away as if it burnt him.

"Don't touch me, you worthless wench" he snapped.

"This is why women shouldn't be allowed to work anywhere. They just make mistakes and cause trouble"

Alexia pulled her hand close as she looked at the man fearfully. She came across men such as him who believed women were useless except for producing heirs. She had heard these things so many times but it still hurt to hear that her gender was worthless.

The drunk man scoffed as Alexia didn't say anything.

"What, cat got your tongue? You really are a daft thing aren't you"

When Alexia continued to be silent he started to grow angry.

"Not gonna apologize are you? Well maybe this will make you speak up"

He swung his hand back, ready to strike her but before he could hit her, a hand grabbed him and held his wrist in a bone crushing grip.

Damien gave the man a cold glare as he held the drunk's wrist to the point of breaking it.

"Don't you know it's not proper for a man to strike a lady?" He said.

"But then again your more of a dog than a man so what would you know?"

The drunk growled as he tried to pull his hand free.

"Let go of me, you bastard. I'll have you whipped for this"

Damien just held his wrist, not letting this piece of filth harm his sister.

Before a fight could erupt, the owner quickly intervened before fists started flying.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please. There's no need to fight like a bunch of barbarians" he insisted.

"I do apologize for my maid. It's been a long evening and she's been on her feet all day. Why don't I offer you a round of drinks on the house and some fine sweets to much on?"

The owner shoved the plate of treats Angelia made into the drunks hands then ran to get another drink. The drunk grumbled but didn't argue over the notion of a free drink.

With him distracted, Damien pulled his sister away from the scene and ushered her up towards the living quarters.

"Go wash up and get ready for bed. You've had a long night" he ordered gently.

Alexia flushed as she fiddled with the hem of her apron.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene, I swear" she insisted.

"I know you didn't but men tend to act like pigs no matter what. That's why their the filth that make up this world" Damien teased.

He gently pushed her up the stairs and gave her a reassuring smile.

'"Now go wash up. I'll see you when we close up for the night"

Alexia nodded and slowly made her way up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the wooden slab that separated her from the inhabitants downstairs. Sighing she undid her hair and let the brown messy tendrils spill around her face.

Tonight had to be one of the worst nights she worked at the tavern. Sure, she dealt with rowdy drunken men but none of them had the nerve to strike her. She was starting to wonder if Angelia's idea of working at Barrymore Manor was good or not.

Not feeling the urge to wash up, she scuffled towards her bed and flopped on the worn out mattress. Staring up at her dark ceiling she wondered if tomorrow would the same as today.

" _I guess we're all bound to have off days_ " she thought.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt the pull of slumber. Taking even breaths, she felt her body relax and her mind drifted towards things that had nothing to do with the day's events.

/

 _A lone figure ran across the snowy field, desperately trying to reach for something. The ground shook and trembled as a battle was fought against the snowy plane. Every now and then huge clumps of snow would fly up into the air only to coat the ground once again in pure white._

 _As the person ran, they spotted two figures fighting with each other. Growing fearful they ran faster, trowing themselves in between them. Moments later, blood splatter everywhere, covering the once white snow into crimson red._

 _Pain flailed within the person's chest as they crumbled to the ground in a lifeless heap. The figure from behind screamed in agony and dropped down to the prone figure. Picking up the bleeding body, the figure shook it, willing the person not to die._

 _"Alexia! Alexia!"_

/

"Alexia! Alexia wake up!"

Snapping her eyes open, she found Damien hovering over her worriedly. Slowly waking up, she realized she was breathing heavily and that she was gripping her chest tightly.

Damien sighed as he slowly let go of her shoulders and helped her sit up.

"You were thrashing in your sleep. It looked like you were having a nightmare"

Alexia touched her head, still recalling the images she saw. Once again she dreamed of herself dying only this time she felt the pain when it happened.

Damien sat next to her on the bed and touched her shoulder.

"You alright?"

Alexia looked at him and wondered if she should tell him about the dream. It wasn't right having dreams about yourself dying but then again she didn't want to worry her brother.

Reluctantly she slowly nodded her head.

"I guess what happened downstairs really frazzled me" she said.

Damien rubbed her back reassuringly and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry too much on it. After the owner gave that guy his free beer he was as happy as a clam. He even wolfed down those sweets Angelia made"

Alexia thought back to what Angelia said. Maybe she was right? Maybe it would be safer working as a maid than working in a tavern?

"She actually mentioned that it would be better if I worked somewhere else other than here" she admitted.

Damien frowned but didn't say anything as Alexia continued to speak.

"She actually offered my a position to work at Barrymore Manor. Maybe that would be a better job than dealing with drunks each night. And I'm sure the pay would be better too"

Damien squeezed her shoulder, showing he didn't like that idea one bit.

"Working for Barrymore would be worse than dealing with drunks each night" he said.

"You've heard about that man's temper. He makes that drunk man look like a pussy cat. He would have no problem hitting you simply because you were standing in the wrong place"

Alexia frowned at her brother. She wondered why he hated anything to do with Houndsworth. Just because he hate it didn't mean he had to spit on a job offer.

"But Angelia-"

"Angelia has no place offering you a job worse than this. It's no secret that Barrymore beats her and for her to offer you a position working for a Lord who beats his servants is just wrong and sick"

Alexia scoffed and looked away.

"We'll surely you're tried of working at a place like this" she reasoned.

"I know nothing bad happened tonight but I'm afraid that it'll happen again. I don't want to work for a place where I don't feel safe"

Damien sighed and stood from the bed. Going towards the window, he looked out towards the darkened town where most of the inhabitants were fast asleep.

Nothing was said between the siblings, but in the end Damien came up with an ultimatum.

"I want you to be safe too and work in a place where you don't feel threatened" he admitted.

Turning around, he walked back over to his sister.

"I'll make you a deal. If something like what happened tonight happens again, be it someone says something foul to you or threatens to strike you, I promise to find us another place to work. And if you really want to work as a maid, I'll find something. But not in Houndworth, nothing ever good comes from there"

Alexia looked at Damien hopefully.

"Do you mean it?"

Damien nodded.

"Your my sister and your safety means everything to me. But until I find something you help out at the bar and ignore what Angelia says"

Alexia nodded eagerly.

"I can do that" she teased.

Damien cocked a lopsided smirk and kissed her forehead.

"Now get some sleep. You had a long night and will probably want to sleep it off"

Alexia hummed and bid her brother goodnight. When she was alone in her room, she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She knew her brother wouldn't lie to her. If he said he would find them a better job then he meant it.

Turning to her side, she prayed that tomorrow would be a better day and that she wouldn't have nightmares about dying again.

Little did she know was that tomorrow was gonna be a living nightmare for her.

/

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I know we didn't get to see Sebastian and everyone in this chapter but I figured this would be a good idea to introduce our characters for the story.**

 **What did you guys think of Alexia? What could her dreams be about? Why does she keep dreaming of herself dying? Is a memory? A vision? And it seems like Damien doesn't like Angelia at all. What could she have done to rub him the wrong way?**

 **Well hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon but in the meantime please tell me what you think and what you would like to see next!**

 **Until then see you next time!**


	2. Up in flames

Chapter 2: Up in flames

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Glad to see some of you have liked this already! Hopefully I won't let you down with this chapter lol. I'm sure you can guess by the title that things get a little dicy in this chapter . What's gonna happen next? You'll find out in today's chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler; I just own my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

Not surprising, Alexia woke up from yet another nightmare about herself. She was starting to wonder if this was a bad omen or if she secretly dreamt of herself being killed by someone. Either way she just got up from her bed and went about with her morning like usual.

The tavern was quiet that morning, or rather a little more quiet than usual. The owner usually bustled about trying to get ready for the evening but it seemed that he was rather sluggish today. The poor old man didn't look so good as he looked over the bottles of liquor he had.

Alexia watched as he staggered a bit and held onto the wall for support.

"Are you alright, owner?" she asked worriedly.

The owner gave her a weak smile and waved her off.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over me. I must have had one too many last night and it's finally getting to me"

Alexia knew it really wasn't a good idea to work with a hangover. Putting her washing rag down, she went over to him and carefully ushered him back upstairs.

"Why don't you rest for a bit? It's not busy this morning and Damien and I can handle everything until evening comes"

The owner gave her a grateful smile.

"Bless you, lassie. I don't know what I would do if you and your brother weren't here to help out"

Alexia just patted him on the back and ushered him upstairs.

'Off to bed with you, and no drinking tonight. You don't want to make your headache any worse"

The old man just laughed as he slowly trotted up the stairs. With him out of the way, the poor girl had twice as much to do now. Going back downstairs, she went back to her cleaning, letting her brother know they were in charge this morning.

"I told him he shouldn't be drinking himself under the table each night. One of these days it's gonna get to him" Damien said.

"Poor old man. He shouldn't be working this much at his age" Alexia sighed.

Damien just shrugged as he swept the floors.

"I don't think he has family that will take over, that's why he keeps running the place"

"Oh…well at least he has us to help"

"Aye, that he does. He needs our help as much as we need his. And that's another reason why it's better to work here than at that Barrymore place"

Alexia made a face at her brother and threw a rag at him.

"Okay, you were right that it wasn't a good idea, but I wasn't in the best of moods last night" she said.

"I understand you wanting to plan ahead for the worst case scenario, but I would rather you plan it for somewhere other than Houndsworth" Damien explained.

Alexia placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"What do you have against Houndsworth anyway? You haven't even been there"

Damien stopped his cleaning for a moment, looking serious as he thought of the neighboring town.

"I feel a bad vibe when I think of that place" he said.

"The people of that town are not normal. The way they treat one another and how the Lord of it is cruel and superstitious about everything. It's like that whole place is a cult where they talk about a Devil Dog and everything rules around it. I don't want us caught up in that mess so that's why I won't find us work there"

Alexia bit her lip and decided no to argue with her brother. She knew the rumors of the Devil Dog got to the people of Houndsworth.

Damien sighed and put on a forced smile to ease the tension.

"But we don't need to worry about that. We have a nice job here with a boss who needs us. There's nothing to worry about"

Just then a strangled scream was heard upstairs followed by a loud thump. Both siblings looked up before rushing up. The stairs to see what was wrong. Kicking the owner's door down, they rushed in to see their employer thrashing about on the floor.

"Owner!" Alexia cried.

The poor old man screamed in pain as he gripped his chest.

"I think he's having a heard attack" Damien said.

"Stay here with him while I go get the doctor"

He ran out of the room to go find help while Alexia tried to help the owner out. Getting to the floor, she propped his head into her lap and tried to keep his thrashing body down.

"Don't worry owner, we're gonna get you help. You're gonna be fine" she said shakily.

She had never seen the man this way so she didn't know what to do. Being calm was the only thin she could think of that would ease this stressful situation.

At one point the owner lashed out and gripped the top of her dress, pulling her down to his face.

"Alexia, you must leave this place. You're not safe!" He said frantically.

Alexia looked at him worriedly, wondering why he would say such a thing.

"What do you mean? What am I not safe from?"

"Everything! This whole place isn't safe! It's vile, dirty and corrupted. It's not safe for an innocent soul like yours"

Alexia started to panic as the owner thrashed around some more, eyes darting all over the place as if afraid of something.

"I'm fine, owner. If anyone isn't safe right now it's you. We'll have the doctor here soon to help you out and-"

"This world shall go up in flames! Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unwanted!" The owner screamed deliriously.

His body convulsed violently as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The next thing Alexia knew was he projected blood out of his mouth, splattering her with it before collapsing to the ground dead.

Alexia screamed with fear as she backed away from her dead boss. Her body shook as she looked at the corpse, wondering what just happened. It was as if he was possessed by something. That made him speak tongues.

When Damien and the doctor finally arrived, they were greeted to the gruesome scene. Alexia couldn't help but look at her clothes that were stained with the owner's blood.

She didn't like how today was going and feared how the rest of it was going to be.

/

The rest of the day was a blur. After the owner's sudden death, the doctor has his body taken so it be determined what the cause of death was. Damien closed up the tavern and tried to figure out what to do next.

Alexia changed her dress since her other one was pretty much ruined Her body felt numb over the whole ordeal. She couldn't get the images out of her head. The owner's words kept ringing in her ears, repeating over and over again. She had never heard her employer speak like that and it bothered her.

What did he mean by snuff out the unclean and unwanted? How was she not safe? Gripping the mug in her hands, she tried not to think about it.

"How are you holding up?" Damien asked.

Alexia tried to smile but couldn't find herself to do it.

"I guess as well as one can after what they saw today" she said.

Damien ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do.

"The doctor said it'll take him a couple of days to find out what happened. He reckons it was either a heart attack or something ruptured in his body"

Alexia didn't want to think of the owner suffering before he died and tried to focus on another important matter.

"What are we going to do now? Do we see if someone will take over this place or do we look somewhere else for work?"

Damien had been thinking that all morning. He didn't expect their employer to drop dead all of a sudden like that. But they did mention if the worst case scenario popped up then they would act on it, and now was that time.

"First let's take care of the owner. He has no family so we're the only ones who can put him to rest. After that…then we'll find somewhere else for work. This place won't be the same without the owner here"

Alexia slowly nodded. This was probably for the best. The owner would want them to live their lives and have a better further than be stuck in the past.

"Where do you think we should go? I can't think of anything else out here aside from Houndsworth and that isn't an option"

Damien didn't need to think hard on that one.

"London" he said.

"Once we've taken care everything here we'll go to London. There's always job opportunities there and they have more to offer than what these small towns could"

Alexia seemed lost in thought at that.

"London" she muttered.

"I don't remember what it looks like…then again I don't remember anything about it"

Damien clasped her shoulder tightly.

"You can make new memories to replace the ones you lost" he said.

"And who knows, maybe you'll remember something when we're there"

Alexia thought it over. Maybe going to London was a good idea. If she couldn't remember anything from her past, then she could at least look forward to building her future.

She smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Ok, London it is"

Their little moment was interrupted as the door opened. The drunk from the night before staggered in, clearly already intoxicated.

Damien frowned as he stood. He swore he locked the door so they wouldn't get customers tonight.

"We're closed tonight. The owner passed away this morning so we won't be open"

The drunk took a swig of the ale that he carried, clearly not caring.

"That old geezer had it coming anyway. Surprised he didn't croak sooner" he slurred.

Alexia stormed up from her seat enraged. How dare he disrespect the dead that way?

"Leave this instant. We're closed" she ordered.

The drunk staggered into the tavern some more, spilling his drink as he went.

"Come to think of it…I'm surprised this filthy place is still up" he said to himself.

"Then again how else are you gonna collect the filth of this world in one place?"

Alexia started to panic. He was starting to talk like how the owner did and she did not like that. This was not a coincidence and that's what bothered her.

The drunk tipped his drink over and let it splash all over the floor.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy"

Damien pulled out the knife he kept on him and pushed Alexia behind him.

"One last time, leave or else I'll make you" he ordered.

The drunk just muttered gibberish as he rummaged in his pocket.

"You know…they told me if I get rid of this place then my soul will be saved" he mumbled.

"Filthy can never be mixed with clean"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damien asked.

The drunk pulled out a box of matches and lit one up.

"In order to make this world pure again we must snuff out of the unclean and unwante"

Alexia gasped when she heard those words. The same words the owner said before he died.

The siblings watched in horror as the drunk man dropped the lit match on the ale soaked floor. Within seconds the ground was up in flames as it traveled down the liquor trail the drunk made.

Damien swore as the flames spread fast, licking the walls and filled the air with smoke.

The drunk cackled like a mad man as the fire consumed everything. He didn't seem to care or notice as his body began to burn as well.

"Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unwanted!" He chanted.

Damien grabbed Alexia and ran towards the back of the tavern where there was a way for them to escape.

The smoke was so thick in the air that it made it hard for Alexia to breath. She fought past the tears that stung her eyes to see where she was going. The flames were so hot that they licked at her skin, threatening to burn her if she got too close.

The ceiling started to cave in as the fire burned away at its wooden structure. When Damien saw it was about to collapse, he pushed his sister out of the way before it could crush them. The siblings were separated by a burning barrier. Alexia looked at her brother in horror, knowing that he was trapped within the burning tavern.

"Damien!"

Damien shielded himself from the flame's heat, trying to look for an escape route.

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here while you can!" He ordered.

Alexia shook her head. She already lost the owner today, she wasn't going to lose her brother as well.

"I'm not leaving you trapped here!"

"If you stay here, you'll die. Run while you have the chance!" Damien insisted.

"Get out of here and run from this place! It's not safe anymore!"

"But Damien!"

"Just go!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Holding back her tears, she looked at her brother one last time before she ran. As she reached the door, one of the wooden beams caved in and fell, nicking her on the back as it hit the ground. Screaming out in pain, she pushed herself to run through the door and out to safety.

She didn't look back as the tavern went up in flames, spreading it across to the other buildings of the town.

In an instant, everything she knew was gone. Her employer dead, her home in flames and her brother lost to her forever.

As she continued to run from everything that held the past that she knew, she was taking a step towards everything that was unknown to her. Whether it was towards good or bad she did not know.

She could only hope that her feet lead her towards the path that was meant for her.

/

 **A/N: Poor Alexia, it seems like she's lost everything now, but then again it's Black Butler so that's a given lol. Now that the plot is really starting up, things are going to start getting good lol.**

 **What's gonna happen to Alexia now? Will she go to London like her brother suggested? Will her brother survive that horrible fire? Will we find out why everyone is speaking so strangely? Will we ever see our favorite butler?**

 **You'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. When one door closes another one opens

Chapter 3: When one door closes another one opens

 **A/N: Thanks for all the favs and follows everyone! I wasn't expecting that! Hopefully you guys like this chapter a lot, I think it's a lot longer than the other ones I've written lol.**

 **Now that Alexia is without a home and family, whatever will happen to her now? Not only that, we get to finally see our favorite demon butler! I can't tell you how many times I've rewritten this chapter, I don't know why it was so hard introducing Sebastian. Maybe it's because he's just one hell of a butler and there's no right way in introducing such an amazing character.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler; I just own my Oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

The sound of birds chirping alerted Alexia that morning had come. Straining against the sunlight, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself resting against a tree.

After escaping the burning tavern, she ran until her body gave out in exhaustion. She didn't know how far away she got from the town but she knew that there was no point in going back there. She lost all that she knew in one night and now had nothing.

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she thought of her brother. He gave up his life to save her so she could continue on living. It was scary thinking that she was all alone now but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't going to let her brother's sacrifice be in vain.

Slowly getting up, she felt her tired muscles scream in protest. She bit back a yelp as her back flared from a burning sensation. She forgot that a burning wooden beam nicked her on the back as she fled the tavern. She winched when she probed her back, feeling the burnt skin sting from the contact.

She need to get this taken care of before it became infected.

Looking at her surroundings, Alexia wondered which way to go. She couldn't go back to Drownsville since it was no more and she had no idea where the next neighboring town was. The only thing she could do at the moment it seemed was to walk forward and hoped that she would run into someone or somewhere.

/

Walking in silence, Alexia had a lot to think over. Things such as what was she going to do now, where was she going to go, what would she do for a living were at the forefront of her mind.

Obviously, she needed to find a close town that she could reside in. Since the tavern was burnt down she needed to find somewhere to keep a roof over her head. She was not going to end up living in the streets no matter what.

Then came the problem of how was she going to pay for a place. All her belongings were gone, including her money so she had to find a job that would support her.

And of course that lead to her last problem of who was going to hire her when she looked horrendous? Her face was covered in soot and her clothing reeked of smoke and was burnt in a few areas.

Realizing that she was pretty much broke and homeless, she hung her head in defeat.

"I guess this is what people call 'hitting rock bottom'" she muttered.

She sat on a fallen log and buried her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do? Damien never mentioned what would happen if we were in a situation like this…then again I'm sure he didn't expect the town to go up in flames"

She looked towards the sky, letting the tears fall down her face.

"Damien, what am I supposed to do?" She said.

She never got a response but then again why would she? Her brother was gone so now it was up to her to take care of herself.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and willed herself to calm down. Crying wasn't going to help her get out of this predicament. If she wanted to get out of this mess, then she needed to actually do something.

Standing up, she brushed off her dirty dress and got herself together.

"Damien wouldn't want me to wallow in pity like this. I know I wouldn't if the roles were reversed"

Sighing, she started walking again.

"Well, if I've reached rock bottom, I guess the only place for me to go next is to climb back up" she said to herself.

She just hoped that when she reached the top again, she wouldn't fall back down.

/

As the day grew on, Alexia finally made her way out of the forest and found a dirt road. While it wasn't much it was a good sign. Roads lead to places and hopefully this one lead to a nearby town. Sticking to the side of the road, she trekked on, trying to figure out what to do next. Hopefully someone would help her out and show her how to get to London.

That was the plan she and Damien made before everything went crazy and she intended to follow that plan. She just hoped that she could find a decent job that wasn't degrading…and didn't involve taverns.

She really couldn't think of what her strengths were for work but she would figure something out. Since London supposedly had a lot to offer then she would have options.

' _Once I reach London, I'll come up with a game plan that'll help me survive_ " she thought.

' _This is a new start despite the gruesome circumstances that lead to it. After I find a way of getting there it should be easy_ '

She stopped when she realized one problem.

"How am I going to get there when I have no money for transportation?"

She got her answer as something tackled tackled her to the ground and pinned her in place.

/

If there was one thing that the Phantomhive household was known for it's that they were used to strange things. The Earl was a young boy who sold his soul to get revenge for his family, the head butler was a demon who planned on eating said Earl's soul and the clumsy servants were actually trained assassins/bodyguards.

So the fact that they were bringing back a demon hound from their latest trip wasn't really the strangest thing they've come across.

After find out the mystery of the Devil Dog that was terrorizing Houndsworth, they were saddled with said Devil Dog. Sebastian was anything but pleased with this. Being a demon who absolutely hated dogs, this was like a fate worse than death for him.

He didn't understand why the young master wanted to bring the hound with but he wouldn't put it past the Earl that he enjoyed seeing his butler suffer. Biting back a sigh, he contemplated over what to do with this 'newest' member of the Phantomhive staff.

Maybe if he was lucky he could let it loose in the woods and hope to never see it again.

Finny on the other hand was over the moon at the fact that they had a new pet. Being a sucker for animals, this was like a dream come true. He didn't even care if said pet tended to change into a naked human from time to time. A pet was still a pet.

"You're just gonna love your new home, Plu-Plu! The manor has a huge backyard to run around and you can have much food as you want and no one will be afraid of you!"

"Yeah, well before we do any of that, we need to find him some clothes. We can't have him running around the manor naked" Bard said.

To prove his point Mey-Rin was trying to stop a nosebleed she got from looking at Pluto. Tanaka simply laughed whole heartedly, enjoying everything.

Ciel wore a very, very tiny smirk on his face. He was enjoying this much more than he wanted to admit. Pissing off Sebastian was a hobby he very much enjoyed and had so few opportunities of achieving. He looked forward to seeing how he would train their new guard dog.

Pluto was very happy with this new family. While he would miss Angelia, he liked the way these people smelled. He knew that they were all nice and seem to not mind that he was a demon hound. The butler didn't seem to like him as much though which he didn't understand. But he didn't care, he liked him the best and they were going to be best friends.

As the carriage continued to travel down the dirt road his nose picked up various smells. There was the usual smell of birds and squirrels but he could also pick up the smell of the trees and wild flowers.

However, as a breeze went by he picked up a smell he was not familiar with but quite enjoyed. Panting happily, he barked a few times before jumping out of the carriage and took off.

"Pluto, come back!" Finny yelled.

"Where is he running off to, yes?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian was very tempted to continue on without the demon hound but of course fate had to be against him today.

Hearing a woman scream up ahead, he didn't need to guess hard what caused it.

Ciel sighed in annoyance. They hardly left Houndsworth and the demon hound was already causing a scene.

"Sebastian, go contain Pluto before he causes a bigger scene" he ordered.

The demon's eye twitched before he planted on a fake smile.

"Yes, My Lord"

Ordering Bard to take over riding the carriage, the demon went to grab their new 'pet'.

Whatever grabbed Pluto's attention had better be good.

/

Alexia felt like she was about to die from a heart attack. First she lost everything to a fire, then her brother dies and now she found herself being pinned down by a naked man that acted like a dog.

Kicking the strange person off of her, she ran towards the nearest tree she could find and climbed up one of the branches.

Pluto went up to the tree and started barking, not liking that his new friend ran away.

Alexia clung to the tree for dear life, praying that she wouldn't fall. This was not how she wanted her day to go and was starting to wonder if going to London was such a good idea anymore.

Pluto barked some more before an icy voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Pluto. Down"

Whimpering, the demon hound scurried away, knowing he was in trouble. Sebastian sighed as Pluto nudged his hand.

"Honestly, I never get a break" he sighed.

He looked around, wondering what caused Pluto to act out in such a way.

"There's nothing here. What caused you to bolt like that?"

Of course at that moment, the branch that Alexia was on gave out and snapped off. Screaming, the poor woman felt herself fall and prepared herself to add more injuries to her body.

Instead she landed on top of the butler, crushing the poor demon to the ground. Sebastian looked up surprised into a pair of blue eyes that was framed by wavy brown hair. Blinking, the shock wore off to be replaced with a sly smile.

"My, my, it looks like I've caught a fallen angel" he teased.

Alexia went beat red as she scrambled to get off the demon and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I hope I didn't hurt you!" She said frantically.

Sebastian just chuckled as he dusted his jacket off.

"Not to worry, my lady. I'm just glad I was able to cushion your fall so you didn't injury yourself" he said.

Alexia just covered her face in her hands muttering 'why me' under her breath.

Pluto barked some more, happy that his new friend was out of the tree. Alexia shrieked and jumped into Sebastian's arms clinging to him for dear life.

"Get him away from me!" She cried.

Sebastian laughed, glad that finally someone else didn't like Pluto either.

'Oh, come now, surely you're not terrified of the Devil Dog either?" He joked.

Alexia blinked before looking at the butler.

"Devil Dog? As in the Devil Dog of Houndsworth?" She asked.

"Is there any other Devil Dog that you know of?" Sebastian jested.

Alexia looked at the naked man for a moment before looking away.

"Damien was right. That town was fully of quacks" she muttered.

Sebastian laughed, finding this woman to be amusing.

"Oi, Sebastian!" Bard called as the carriage came to view.

"What was all the commotion about?"

Sebastian smirked as he gestured towards Alexia in his arms.

"It appears Pluto tried to make a new friend and it didn't go so well" he teased.

"Bad Pluto! You can't be going around scaring people" Finny scolded.

Alexia stared to feel uncomfortable from the attention she was getting and to her back stinging from being touched by the butler.

"Um, y-you can put me down now" she said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Oh? And here I thought you wanted to get away from the 'dreadful' Devil Dog" he teased.

Alexia blushed feeling embarrassed by the whole incident but quickly shook it out of her thoughts.

"I did, but my back is killing me and you pressing on it isn't really helping me" she chided gently.

Getting back on her feet, she stepped away from the butler, only to see that his gloved hand was coated in blood. It seemed when Pluto pounced on her, he agitated it to the point of breaking the skin.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good" Sebastian said.

Finny started to panic, thinking Pluto was the cause behind it (which partly he was).

"Wah! Did Pluto cause that?!" He cried frantically.

Alexia smiled nervously as she waved her hand.

"Oh no. I had a previous injury but it's nothing to worry about I'm sure" she tried to reassure.

"I dunno, that don't look good and with it bleeding its gonna get infected if it's not tended to" Bard pointed out.

Alexia put on a fake smile as she tried to scoot away from these strangers.

"And I intend to get that taken care of. So if you'll excuse me, I'll bit you good day"

She spun on her heel and went to walk away but a hand shot out, stopping her in her tracks. Sebastian wore a cheeky smirk and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely you know that the next town over is quite a ways away and you'll probably reach it by nightfall should you travel on foot" he pointed out.

Alexia blushed as she pushed his hand down. She wasn't going to let that deter her, if she could survive a fire then surely she could walk a few miles.

"Well, if you keep stalling me, I'm sure that will happen. Now again, I bid you a good day"

She started walking again only to have Sebastian stop her again.

"But if you do that then you'll surely make your injuries worse. What kind of butler would I be if I would let such a thing happen to a young lady?"

Alexia glared at him and walked past him, not wanting to deal with these strangers anymore.

"I've been through worse and a little walking won't kill me. Now I'm sure you have places to be so you should be on your merry way"

Ciel sighed in annoyance over the whole thing and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Sebastian, put her in the carriage" he ordered.

Alexia soon found herself being swept off her feet as the demon carried her back towards the carriage.

"This way, My lady" he teased.

Alexia blushed and tried to get out of his grip but he just held her on tightly. Thankfully he didn't touch her back to make her injuries worse.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" She ordered.

Not surprising, Sebastian just ignored her as he carried her back towards the carriage.

/

Needless to say the carriage ride was a very awkward experience for Alexia. When Sebastian brought her to the carriage, she found herself sitting across from Ciel. While it shouldn't have been strange to be sitting with a child, the fact that said child was an Earl put her on edge.

She would have sat in the back carriage with the other servants but considering that Pluto was back there, it wasn't a good idea. Now she was mentally chiding herself for looking like the sorry state she was.

Ciel was silently enjoying the way Alexia tried to keep herself still so she wouldn't get blood on the carriage. He was curious as to why Pluto decided to go after her and why Sebastian decided to help her. Normally the demon could care less what happened to humans and if they got injured then it wasn't worth his time.

The fact that he wanted to help this woman out interested him greatly and looked forward to finding out the reason for it.

"You don't need to look so frightened, I don't bite" he chided.

Alexia flushed, realizing she was caught and looked at her lap.

"I-I'm sorry. I just never expected that my day would result in being rescued by an Earl so I'm just trying to process everything that's happened" she said nervously.

Ciel raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"I do find it odd. That a woman would be out in the woods alone. Surely you know there are worse things out there then demon hounds, yes?"

Alexia gave him a fake smile to hide her annoyance.

"Well, considering the last 48 hours I've had, I really didn't have a choice as to where I would end up" she said.

That caught Ciel's attention and made him more curious. When asked to elaborate further, Alexia had no choice but to tell the young Earl what had happened from her previous employer dying to her town being burnt down and her brother being killed trying to save her. She bit back the tears that threatened to fall. she had cried enough today and she was not going to look weak in front of this Earl.

Ciel stayed silent after he heard Alexia's tale. It seemed this woman was becoming more complexed by the minute.

"Why travel to London of all places?" He asked.

Alexia shrugged as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"To start a new life and find better work. It's what my brother would have wanted anyway"

Ciel remained silent, already deciding about what he thought of this mysterious woman.

"Despite the circumstances you've recently faced, it seems fate is on your side" he said.

"We're currently on our way to London. Once we get your injuries tended to we'll take you to your new life"

Alexia looked at the young Earl surprised. She clearly wasn't expecting that from him.

"Really?"

Ciel nodded as he looked out at the scenery.

"I'm in a generous mood at the moment so consider yourself lucky"

Alexia looked at her lap as a small smile crept on her face. For the first time today, something good came out of her day.

"I don't know what to say but thank you" she said.

"Don't be thanking me just yet, we still have a long ways to go until we reach London" Ciel said.

Alexia didn't say anything as the next town came into view. Whatever luck was given to her, she hoped it didn't run out soon.

/

It seemed that luck had ran out as soon as she had her injuries tended to. It seemed her back God badly burnt from the fire and would leave a nasty scar when it healed. Not only that but when Pluto tackled her, he broke open the already fragile skin and required her to need a few stitches.

And to make matters worse she would have to have it bandaged up for a few weeks and would require medicine to ward off any infections.

She had no idea how she was going to pay for all of this when she didn't have any money.

' _At this rate, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon'_ she thought.

She got redressed, although with some difficulty since her body felt stiff and went out to the lobby, ready to tell Ciel that she wouldn't be going with them. Instead, she could his butler waiting for her

"Ready to go, my lady?" He asked.

Alexia looked at the butler as she shook her head hesitantly.

"Actually, no. I don't think I'll be going with you all to London after all" she said.

Sebastian looked at her curiously.

"Oh? Having second thoughts are we?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that, well I didn't realize my medical bill would be so high so I probably need to pay this off before I go anywhere. I appreciate all that you've done for me today, but I need to get this taken care of before I do anything else"

Sebastian looked at her for a moment before he gave her a soft smile.

"Fret not, my lady, but's that all been taken care of. Everything was paid for regarding your injury" he informed.

Alexia was taken aback by that. Did Ciel pay for her medicine? If so then why? He was doing more than enough for her so there was no need for that.

Quickly walking outside, she saw the young Earl already sitting in his carriage waiting to go.

"Excuse me young Earl, but did you pay for my medicine?" She asked.

"I might have" Ciel replied dully.

Alexia flushed with embarrassment. She didn't like it when people went out of her way to help her since it always made her feel guilty.

"But why? You didn't have to go out of your day in doing that!"

Ciel shrugged, showing he really didn't care.

"I highly doubted you would have been able to pay for it due to your current situation" he pointed out.

"Are you opposed to people being generous?"

"No, But I believe that when someone does something good for you, then you should repay for that kindness" she pointed out.

"It's just common sense"

"My lady, the young master was simply trying to help you out. Surely you wouldn't look down on it?" Sebastian said as he came up to them.

Alexia rounded on him and gave him a glare.

"Of course not! I'm very flattered by the generosity you're all bestowing upon me, but it makes me feel guilty. People take kindness for granted, felling like they don't need to repay it and I won't be one of those people"

She looked back at Ciel with a firm look.

"I thank you dearly for your kindness but please let me pay you back somehow. I would never forgive myself if I let this slide"

She never saw the way Sebastian shared a secretive smirk with his master. It was as if they knew something that she didn't.

"It that so?" Ciel questioned.

"Very well then, I'm willing to make you a deal. Since you're looking for work, I'm willing to let you work at my manor. You can pay off your bills by being one of my maids. Sound fair?"

Alexia nodded, liking the notion that she got a job, just soon after she lost her old one.

"Yes, I accept your offer"

Ciel gave a small smirk.

"In that case, welcome to the Phantomhive household" he said.

Sebastian offered her a hand as he led her towards the carriage.

"Now then, Alexia. If you'll just hop on we shall be on our merry way"

Alexia looked at him puzzled.

"How do you know my name? I never gave it to you"

Sebastian gave her a smirk as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know the name of the household staff?" He teased.

"Now then, off we go"

Getting into the carriage, Alexia didn't ponder much on it. What mattered was that she had a new job and could begin her new life like she had promised Damien.

As the carriage rode off she wondered how different her life was going to be now than what it was previously.

/

 **A/N: Yay! Alexia found a new job and since she works for Ciel now that's even better! So we finally met Sebastian and it appears that he knows Alexia or at least knows her name lol. Now we get to see how things unfold.**

 **And it seems Pluto really likes Alexia for some reason, whatever could the reason be? Could a certain person be behind this?**

 **Next time we get to see how Alexia fits in with the Phantomhive staff.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. The beginning of a new life

Chapter 4: The beginning of a new life

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter to My sweet, tender beast! Now that Alexia is part of the Phantomhive staff she'll start to see just how different everyone is from most servants…especially a certain butler.**

 **Also, shoutout to all of you that followed and favorite this story! You get a cookie!**

 **So without further ado let's get right into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

 _Nighttime was always Alexia's favorite part of the day. Everything was peaceful and quiet as everyone went to sleep while nature became alive and awake. The stars shone brightly as they bathed the earth with its nightly beauty._

 _As she looked up at the spheres of light, she reached out towards them as if she could touch them._

 _A hand clasped around her outstretched hand while the other snaked around her waist pulling her close towards a warm body._

" _Do you think you would be able to catch a start if you simply reached out for one?" A voice teased as lips pressed against her hand._

 _Alexia just smiled as she smuggled towards the body._

" _Of course not, but they're so pretty that you can't help but do it" she said._

 _A chuckled escaped the person's body before they propped their chin on her shoulder._

" _Your innocent nature amuses me so" they teased._

 _Alexia just hummed as she looked at the stars._

" _It's such a pretty night. If only the moon were out as well then it would make it even more beautiful"_

 _The man pressed a kiss to her cheek while holding her close._

" _That's because you're the most beautiful creature out here tonight. Even the moon hides from such beauty"_

 _Alexia had to laugh at how cheesy that sounded. Leave it to men to say such over the top romantic gestures._

" _You're cruel to say such silly lies" she teased._

 _The person gently grabbed her face so she could look at them. While it was a starry night, it was still dark out without the moon. The person's face was obscured by the shadows, but she could tell he was looking sincere at her._

" _You wound me so, my lady. I would never lie to you. All that comes out of these lips speak nothing but the truth. If I say you're beautiful then you know I mean it"_

 _Alexia raised an eyebrow questionably._

" _Is that so?"_

 _The person chuckled as he pulled her close._

" _Perhaps some proof will do the trick?"_

 _The person leaned into her where he pressed a gentle kiss upon her lips._

/

Alexia's eyes fluttered open as her body slowly woke up. Stirring a little, she sat up and stifled a yawn. Last night's dream was far different from the one she always had. Instead of dying she was looking at the stars.

She pressed her hand to her lips as she recalled the kiss. It had felt so real that she swore she could still feel it on her lips.

" _I wonder who that person was_ " she thought.

" _I felt so safe, warm and loved…the complete opposite to what I felt from my other dreams"_

She would have pondered more about her mysterious dream but now wasn't the time.

It was morning and that meant it was time to start work.

/

It had been a few days since Alexia joined the Phantomhive household and one thing she had learned right away about the other servants was that they were…clueless. That is to say they were clueless about everything it's just that they were clueless when it came to their occupation.

For example Bard was the chief for the manor and he couldn't cook anything to save his own life. And why he thought flame throwers solved everything was beyond her.

Then there was Mey-Rin who seemed to get everything mixed up because of her glasses and refused to get them changed .

And last, there was sweet Finny who tended the gardens but usually ended up destroying them since he couldn't control his strength.

The only one who seemed to know how to do their job was Tanaka and he never did anything.

In conclusion, Alexia decided that they were in the same boat as her where Ciel offered them a job to help them get back on their feet. If that was the case she couldn't help but pity them and decided to help out as best as she could. It was the least she could do for them.

As the day began, Sebastian gathered everyone up for a staff meeting. Being the head butler, he was in charge of everything from scheduling the day's events to deciding who would clean what. He was very efficient with his job and would not tolerate tasks being half done otherwise there would be consequences. Alexia had seen what would happen if Bard, Finny or Mey-Rin would screw up and it was scary.

As Sebastian got their attention they all stood like little soldiers ready for duty.

'Now then, here's what needs to be done for the day: Mey-Rin you'll be taking care of the dishes, Finny you'll be tending to the greenhouse, Bardroy you'll be tasked with preparing the bread, Alexia, I shall train you on what needs to be done around the manor, and as for Tanaka…you shall continue with what you were doing"

The elder steward laughed good heartedly as if he had not a care in the world.

"That's what needs to be done for the day. See to it that it's completed" Sebastian ordered.

The other servants said 'yes sir' before going about their daily chores.

When the others left, Sebastian turned to Alexia. For the past week, he had been training her on how to be a maid for the Phantomhive household. She didn't really see why she needed such extant ice training but she had a guess it had something to do with the other servants.

"Now then, shall we continue with your training?"

Alexia nodded. She wanted to show her worth around here since Ciel pretty much gave her this job on the spot.

"Very well then, follow me"

The two left the kitchen and headed towards one of the rooms that needed to be cleaned.

Sebastian had been kind enough to give her easier tasked since she was new and because of her injuries. She thought it was nice but she wasn't going to go easy. If she was going to pay off her bills, she was going to put her heart into everything.

When they reached the west wing of the manor, Sebastian listed off what needed to be done.

"A maid's duty is to ensure the manor is spotless and clean. She makes sure that all the rooms are tended to and not a thing is out of place. She has everything prepared for her lord before he realizes he is in need of it and is ten steps ahead of everything. That is the maid ascetic"

Alexia mentally jotted everything down, not wanting to make any mistakes. She had seen what Sebastian would do to the other servants and she did not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

When they reached Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian continued with his instructions..

"That master's bed room is the first place to clean everyday. See to it that his bed is properly made and that everything is dusted and cleaned. When you are done in you'll clean the drawing room and then the library"

Alexia nodded in understanding.

"I'll see to it that it's all done" she said.

Sebastian smirked which soon turned into a frown when he heard something crashed followed by Mey-Rin screaming.

"And with that I have more to do today" he sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine not being surprised for a bit?"

Alexia smirked as she picked up her dust rag.

"I'm sure a little dusting won't kill me" she teased.

"You go ahead and see what happened and try not to kill anyone"

Sebastian gave her a cheeky smirk before he left to reprimand Mey-Rin.

Left to her own demise, Alexia started cleaning up Ciel's bedroom.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_

 _Lavender's green,_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

 _You shall be queen._

She hummed as she put the bed together. So far, she didn't mind being a maid. It was going to take some time getting used to getting up super early but she was sure she would manage. She preferred this over a dirty tavern. Instead of tending to hundreds of drunk people, now she only had to focus on working for an Earl.

When she cleaned Ciel's room, she went off for the next rooms that needed to be cleaned. She didn't mind doing the dusting and rearranging the rooms. It gave her something to do and it gave her a chance to ponder on things that plagued her mind.

She wondered what had become of Drownsville and what happened to her brother. Was the town burnt down? Was there anyway to salvage any of the bodies?

She felt guilty that she couldn't give Damien and the tavern owner a proper burial. They were really the only family that she had, or at the very least could remember. She only hoped that they were resting in peace now.

When she made it to the library, she found Tanaka seated by one of the windows, drinking his tea.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw the older man. She enjoyed the steward and while he didn't say much save for his usual 'ho,ho,ho', he tended to give off a vibe that put her at ease.

"Oh, there you are, Tanaka. Did you decide to relax here today?"

"Ho,ho,ho"

"I do agree, the library is a nice place to have peace and quiet. You don't think it's dirty today do you?"

"Ho,ho,ho"

"It is?! Well we can have that can we? What if the Young Master decides that he wants to come in here after he's done working? I'll get this cleaned up, you just continue with what you were doing"

Tanaka laughed some more while Alexia giggled.

The library took a little bit longer to clean than the other rooms, but that could be because it was a lot bigger. As she went about cleaning off the various objects that littered the place, she would chit chat with Tanaka on silly things, all the while getting his usual response of 'ho,ho,ho'.

When she dusted the mantel on the fireplace, she noticed a painting hanging over it. It was a rather simple yet beautiful piece that depicted a small glade that was bathed in starlight.

Seeing the painting reminded her of the dream she had last night. While it wasn't like the ones she saw of herself dying, it felt similar. It almost felt like it had been real as if she was actually at that scene.

But how could that be? She didn't recall ever seeing the stars and she was most certain she didn't die in a snowy field.

And of course there was the person that was with her in those dreams. He was with her while they gazed at the stars and he kept calling her name when she supposedly died in the snow.

" _Just who was that man? I don't remember what he looks like but I know he seems familiar_ " she thought.

Whatever the case was, she hoped to get to the bottom of these dreams.

"Ho,ho,ho?"

Alexia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tanaka. She didn't realize she had been staring blankly at the painting for so long.

"Nothing to worry about, Tanaka. I was just debating on if this paining was clocked or not" she reassured.

"Ho,ho,ho"

"I figured as much so I'll just move it around a bit to see if I was right"

Climbing up one of the bookcase ladders that was conveniently near the fireplace, she reached for the paining and tried moving it around a bit. She felt her back stinging from the way her body was angled but she ignored it to focus on the task at hand.

"A little more to the left should do it"

Alexia screamed at the new voice and lost her grip on the ladder in the process. As a result, she fell off, landing in Sebastian's arms much to the butler's amusement.

"Oh my, this is the second time I caught you. I wonder if this will be a recurring thing?" he teased.

Alexia blushed and quickly got to her feet.

"S-so sorry. I'll try to make sure this doesn't become a habit" she said.

Sebastian just chuckled, finding her flushed appearance to be amusing.

"Well, it looks like you managed to get the cleaning done properly, so now I can train you on what to do in the kitchen"

They left the library, bidding Tanaka a goodbye. Sebastian lead the way as they headed towards the kitchen's. This gave Alexia the chance to marvel at the beauty that was the Phantomhive Estate.

"Hard to believe that all of this belongs to just a child" she commented.

Sebastian stifled a chuckle. Usually everyone who met Ciel thought the same way. They weren't used to a child being an Earl that ran a famous company.

"The Phantomhive's have been around for generations which is why the young master has so much power" he explained.

"He inherited everything after losing his parents three years ago. Being the only Phantomhive left, he is in charge of everything"

Alexia looked at Sebastian shocked for a moment before looking away sadly. She was starting to understand the feeling of loosing everything at such a young age.

"It must be scary to have so much responsibility at that age and with no one to help him" she said.

Sebastian shrugged a little, not wanting to say that he tended to do most of the things Ciel needed to be done. No need to ruin his image even though he didn't have one at times.

Alexia looked at the butler when she saw he wasn't saying much.

"So what about you? Have you been a butler to this estate for a long time?"

Sebastian smiled as he shook his head.

"I've only been a butler here for three years. The young master hired me shortly after he inherited everything"

Alexia raised an eyebrow in surprise. Only three years and he was running this place like clockwork.

"Is that so? I could have sworn you've worked here your whole like with the way you run things. It's as if you know how this manor works like the back of your hand"

"You flatter me so, my lady" Sebastian chuckled.

"However, I'm nothing special. I'm simply one hell of a butler"

Alexia snorted at the title, finding it to sound fancy.

"So what does that make the others if you're 'one hell of a butler'?"

"the three fools" he replied without skipping a beat.

Alexia couldn't help but laugh, knowing what he said was sadly true.

"Oh dear, if you're calling them that behind their backs I fear what you'll call me behind mine" she said.

Sebastian gave her a gentle smirk as if he was being sincere.

"I would never be so cruel as to say something behind your back" he said.

"And for the record I call them that in front of their faces"

Alexia couldn't take it anymore and laughed out loud. She had to admit Sebastian had a wicked sense of humor.

As they reached the kitchens, they were greeted to the sight of something exploding followed by a wall of smoke. Bard stumbled out with his hair messed up and a flame thrower attached to his back.

"Think I might have overdone it" he coughed.

Feeling his temper rising, Sebastian turned to Alexia and gave her his trademark scary closed eyed smile.

"And this is why they're call the three fools"

/

When dinner finally came, Alexia was tired and hungry. After cleaning all day, she simply lost track of time until her stomach started to growl. So when she sat in the kitchen, she was ready to eat a whole cow.

After Bard's latest attempt to create something with a flame thrower, Sebastian confiscated it and forbid the chief from entering the kitchen for the rest of the day and prepared all the meals himself. Needless to say, Bard was bummed but that didn't mean he wouldn't try again. He was going to be able to make something amazing that it'll knock Sebastian off his feet. But for now they would all make do with Sebastian's cooking.

While they all sat around the table, Alexia noticed how happy everyone was. Even though they tended to be clumsy when it came to their chores, they didn't seem to mind. They were just happy to be here.

"So how was your training with Sebastian? Bet that was brutal" Bard joked.

Alexia laughed, understanding why he would say that.

"It wasn't so bad. All I had to do was dust and make sure everything was spotless. I had to clean a lot at my other job"

"You used to work at a tavern, yes?" Mey-Rin asked.

"I did. It was very different from being a maid. I would have to work late nights, tending to customers and helping my brother with the bar. Sometimes it was ok but some nights it would scary when the customers drank too much. A man tends to show his true colors when he drank a little too much and let his mask slip"

"That sounds scary. Why would you stay at a place that made you uncomfortable?" Finny asked.

Alexia shrugged as she played with the last of her food.

"For my brother, I guess" she said.

"He was the only family I had so I didn't want to leave him. He was making plans for us to leave that place but…sadly that never happened"

"We're sorry about what happened to your brother" Mey-Rin said sadly.

Alexia gave her a sad smile in return.

"I am too, but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad. If anything, I'm sure he would be glad that someone was able to help me right away"

Bard reached over the table and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course we would. You're part of the Phantomhive family now. We Phantomhive's always look out for each other"

The other servants nodded encouragingly, showing Bard was right.

Alexia looked at the clumsy servants with admiration. While they were clueless when it came to their jobs, they did have big hearts.

"Thank you" she said softly.

She had a lot to learn when it came to being a maid, but if she was working for this lot, then she was sure she would be ok.

/

 **A/N: And there you have it. So far, Alexia's job is going well…but then again these are the Phantomhive's so nothing runs smoothly at this estate lol. And it seems that Alexia is having more strange dreams. What could they mean and who is that person that was with her in those dreams?**

 **And was a certain demon flirting with our little maid? Oh goodness whatever shall we do with Sebastian?**

 **I thought the part with Tanaka was cute and I couldn't resist writing it. You can't help but love the old man.**

 **Now that Alexia has been integrated into the Phantomhive household what will she encounter next?**

 **Find out next time in the latest chapter!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **JA ne!**


	5. The almost disastrous dinner

Chapter 5: The almost disastrous dinner

 **A/N: Hello everyone! We're back with another chapter! I know the whole Donburi dinner episode was from the very begging of Black Butler but I wanted to add Alexia into the mix and see how she would mess up a big dinner night such at the Donburi one lol. Plus I really didn't like how the second half of season one played out (don't even get me started with season 2) so we're just gonna go back and forth with certain things.**

 **So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler; I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

It was a nice quiet morning in the Phantomhive Manor. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping and the servants hadn't destroyed anything…yet. It was such a lovely day that nothing could ruin it.

Well that all changed when Ciel all of a sudden threw a dart at the back of Finny's head. The young Gardner yelped in pain as he rubbed his head.

"What did you do that for, Young Master?!"

Ciel just shrugged as he sipped his morning tea.

"I just felt like it" he said plainly.

That caused Finny to cry which resulted in Bard and Mey-Rin trying to calm him down. Alexia sighed wearily as she served Ciel his breakfast. It seemed that he was in another odd mood today, something which she noticed happened a lot.

It seemed today wasn't going to be a quiet day after all.

Sebastian soon stormed into the dinning hall, fully in athoritative mode.

"Finny, have you finished weeding the garden?"

"Uh"

"Met-Rin, have you finished the dusting?"

"Well, um"

"Bardroy, weren't you supposed to be preparing for tonight's dinner?"

"Damn"

"Tanaka…well, just continue with what you were doing. As for the rest of you if you have the time to dawdle about here, use it to do your jobs!"

The other servants yelped and scurried away, not wanting to face Sebastian's wrath this early in the morning.

Alexia couldn't help but sigh again. Today was going to be a long day, she just felt it.

"Alexia, since Sebastian's here you can go about with your chores" Ciel ordered.

The maid nodded as she set Ciel's tea down and let the butler take over.

"Please see to it that the laundry gets done" Sebastian said.

"We're having company over so we need to have the guest bedrooms prepared just in case"

"Yes, Sir" Alexia said before leaving.

Going to the laundry room to grab a basket, she went about with her day. It had been almost a month since she came to the Phantomhive manor. A month since she lost her brother. A month of recovering from her injuries. A month full of questions.

There was the usual questions like what did her dreams mean and why couldn't she remember anything. But now it included her new employeer. It seemed that there was more to the Phantomhive household than meets the eye. Like why was a child in charge of everything? Why keep on a group of clumsy servants when they couldn't do anything right? Why hire a complete stranger when they didn't know if she was dangerous or not?

And of course there was Sebastain. There was no way a butler could so good and efficient when they've only been in this position in a short time. True he was talented but no one was that talented. It took years to be a perfect butler and yet he managed to do so in such a short time. Unless he was gifted by the servant gods, she found it odd someone could be perfect at everything.

' _Maybe he can rub off some of that perfect vibe on the other three so they won't screw up on everything'._ She thought.

After she gathered all of the laundry, she went back downstairs to have them washed. When she made it to the servant quarters, she found the other servants huddled together.

This just had bad news written all over it.

"Um…what are you three doing?"

They all looked up at her with silly grins on their faces. Yes, this was very bad news.

"Guests are coming, yes!" May-Rin said.

"So this is our chance!" Finny added.

"Chance for what exactly?" Alexia asked wearily.

"To show our talents!" Bard exclaimed.

"Sebastian's always going on about how we screw things up, but today ends it! We'll provide above and beyond service that'll make his jaw drop!"

Alexia couldn't help but see the warning flags go up in her head.

"Are you really sure that's such a good idea? I'm sure he would be happy if you just completed your regular chores accident free for a day"

"No, this is the best way! I'll finally show him my skills as a master chief!" Bard exclaimed.

Alexia just bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from saying anything. When was Bard ever going to learn that he'll never be a master chief when he used flame throwers and explosives?

Feeling like she wasn't going to win this argument, she decided to let it go and hoped that they didn't make a mess…or at least a big one.

"Just try not to break anything. We have company coming over"

Bard flashed her a bright grin as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Just you wait! Everyone will be amazed with what I created!"

Alexia just continued to the laundry room to get the washing done.

' _They'll be amazed but not in a good way'_

/

Putting the last of the sheets on the clothing line, Alexia smiled in satisfaction.

Since it was such a nice sunny day, she thought this would be the perfect chance to let everything air dry. Now all the bedsheets and linens would smell nice and fresh.

Now that her task was done she could have a little breather. Washing sheets may not have seemed like a hard task but when you had to wash and scrub everything by hand it took a lot out of a person. That's why Alexia felt a little bit proud knowing she accomplished this task.

As a small breeze blew through her hair, she couldn't help but sigh in content. It was such a peaceful day and nothing could ruin it.

Except for maybe a demon hound.

Jumping from the other side of the clothes line, Pluto pounced on Alexia, taking the sheets down with her. The hound barked as he sat on top of her. Feeling a searing pain in her back, Alexia tried to shove the half clothed man off of her.

"Pluto, get off of me this instant" she ordered.

The hound wouldn't budge and started licking her face, trying to get her attention. Getting irritated, Alexia shoved even harder than before.

"I said get off!"

Next thing either of them knew, Pluto was blasted off of her and was thrown a foot away. Looking at Pluto dumb founded then at her hands, she wondered what happened.

"Huh, must have put too much force into that…but I don't remember touching him"

She didn't have long to ponder on that because she had bigger problems. Her once clean sheets were now dirty and covered with muddy handprints.

"My sheets! My clean sheets!" She cried.

Feeling her temper rising, she glared murderously at the demon hound.

"Bad Pluto! You're not supposed to get mud all over the- wait a minute…it hasn't been raining today so why would Pluto be covered in mud?"

Pluto barked some more and urged her to follow him. Turning around the corner, Alexia felt the color leave her face at the sight before her.

The once lush, beautiful garden was now a dead, dreadful swamp. All of the grass was dead and there was some puddles which explained why Pluto was dirty.

Goodness, Finny. What did you do?" She said to herself.

This was very, very bad. They were expecting company and if they say saw the stated the garden was in, Ciel's reputation would be ruined. And worse, poor Finny was going to get into so much trouble.

Rushing back to the Newley dirtied laundry, Alexia grabbed the soiled linens and went back inside. She didn't know how the gardens were going to be fixed but hopefully this was the only hiccups that they faced today.

Apparently the gardens wasn't the only catastrophe that the manor faced. Like a domino effect, when one of the servants did something wrong the other two were to follow.

Coming into the kitchen, Alexia was greeted to the sight of tonight's dinner burnt to a crisp and the cabinet holding all of the fine china on the ground, shattering everything to pieces. And of course Sebastian had found out about these accidents which was why he was giving the 'three fools' his creepy smile.

"So tell me…how exactly did this come about?"

The three servants gulped, knowing they were in big trouble.

"I used undiluted weed killer on the gardens and thought it would speed things up" Finny panicked.

"I was trying to get the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin said nervously.

"There was a lot of meat on the counter and I thought it would take a long time…so I used me flamethrower" Bard said defeated.

Alexia covered her face with her hand and groaned.

 _'I told them not to over do it. I told them!'_

The three of them panicked as Sebastian remained silent. Feeling that they needed to be saved, Alexia made her presence known and walked further into the kitchen.

"My, my, it looks like you lot are having an interesting time" she laughed.

Everyone looked at her and grew shocked at her appearance.

"Wah! What happened to you?!" Finny cried.

Alexia put of a fake smile to mask the anger she felt for the reason why she looked so disheveled.

"Oh, I was just hanging out the laundry to dry and Pluto decided that he wanted to help out" she said 'cheerfully'.

She felt her back throb painfully, reminding her that Pluto probably did more damage to it.

"But it seemed he got carried away with his help. Speaking of which, Mey-Rin, do you think you would be a dear and help me apply new bandages to my back? I think Pluto might have done some damage"

Before the maid could respond, Sebastian spoke up.

"Clearly she can't see what is in front of her so attending to your injuries isn't such a wise idea" he said.

"If you'll give me a moment, I'll help you bandage up your injuries"

Alexia blinked wondering if she heard the butler correctly.

"Wait what?"

/

Never before had Alexia's face been so red. She knew that she needed to have her injuries tended to but she felt extremely embarrassed to have someone like Sebastian tending to them. Gripping the front of her dress tightly over her chest, she made sure she was covered up while the butler examined her back.

Sebastian applied feather light touches to her skin as he applied medicine on certain areas.

"Fortunately it looks like Pluto didn't rip open any stitches, however they're slightly red. Hopefully that's just from when you hit the ground and they're not infected. And it looks like your burns are slowly healing nicely"

When he finished bandaging her up, she quickly fixed her dress so he wouldn't see anything.

"Um, t-thank you for checking over my injuries" she said with a slight blush on her face.

Sebastian just smiled as he bowed slightly.

Now that her embarrassment was out of the way, Alexia remembered that they were all in a tight situation regarding dinner.

"What are we going to do about tonight's dinner?" She asked.

"Is there anyway that you can replace everything that was burnt and broken?"

Sebastian sighed as he put away the first aid supplies.

"I'm afraid not sadly. We only have two hours until our guest arrives; not enough time to acquire fine meats. As for the China, I don't know if we have an extra set that would fit for tonight's meal"

Alexia gave him a sympathetic smile. Even thought she felt bad that those three made a mess, she also felt bad for Sebastian. They never realized that when one of them made a mess of something, he would have to fix it then take care of his own tasks and then tend to Ciel. It showed that the life of a butler was no easy task.

'Is there anyway that I could help?" She offered.

"There's no need. I'll come up with something, I just need to figure out how to fix tonight's dinner" Sebastian said.

'You could always cook Pluto. I'm sure our guest has never tried anything as exotic as demon hound" Alexia teased.

Sebastian chuckled, liking the fact that someone other than himself hated dogs.

"Your humor is quite endearing, Alexia. However, I would never stoop so low as to feed the young master putrid meat such as dog…even though I feel tempted to at times"

Alexia smirked as she shrugged.

"Oh well, perhaps some other time"

Sebastian smirked but sighed irritably.

"Honestly, of all the days for those three to makes mistakes. They should learn from Tanaka and-"

His eyes grew wide as he suddenly thought of something.

"Of course"

Alexia tilted her head, wondering what he was talking about.

"What is it?"

Not saying anything, Sebastian headed for the kitchens, coming up with a plan.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He said to himself.

Alexia quickly followed him, wondering what he was talking about.

When they reached the kitchen, the three trouble makers flinched, thinking that Sebastian was going to chew them out now.

The butler had a determined look on his face as he started forming a plan to save tonight's events.

"Everyone, listen carefully to what I'm about to say and act immediately" he ordered.

He went up to Tanaka and picked him up.

"We'll manage with this"

Alexia paled when she thought of something gruesome.

 _'He's not planning on cooking Tanaka is he?'_

/

When evening arrived, a carriage pulled up to the estate which signaled that Ciel's guest had arrived. When Sebastian opened the carriage door, the Italian business man was greeted to the unusual sight of the manor's garden. In place of the dead grass and flowers, everything was replaced with sand and stone. Instead of seeing the typical English scenery it was transformed into an exotic Japanese stone garden.

The business man was left speechless at the scenery.

"Amazing! I wouldn't have expected anything less of the Phantomhive's!"

Sebastian, being ever so formal, greeted their guest as he took his hat and coat.

"Lord Clause, so wonderful to see you again. If you'll just come this way, the Young Master will be expecting you"

As Clause went inside the manor, the rest of the servants let down their guard and relaxed.

"Thank goodness we were able to pull that off so fast" Bard said.

"It's a good thing we had all those bags of gravel lying around"

Alexia nodded in agreement as she took in the scenery. Who would have thought that a destroyed garden could be transformed in under two hours.

"That was really quick thinking on your part, Sebastian. I would never have thought of something like this"

Sebastian just gave her his trademark smirk.

"You flatter me so, but I did nothing special. I'm simply one hell of a butler"

Alexia smirked at the cheeky response. Sebastian clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"We still have a lot to accomplish before the day is over so let's get to it" he ordered.

They all went off to finish off the last minute touches while Sebastian and Alexia were left alone. Finally free of the clumsy ones, the butler sighed in relief.

"Finally, now to take care of the main problem of tonight"

Walking back into the manor, Alexia tried to keep up with his quick long strides.

"Um, is there anything I can do to help out for tonight?" She asked as they made their way towards the kitchens.

"I need you to serve the Young Master and Lord Clause some evening tea while I take care of dinner" he instructed.

"Try to distract them until I have everything taken care of"

Alexia stared dumb founded as the butler set the tray in her hands.

"B-but I don't know the first thing when it comes to tea serving" she said.

Sebastian just gave her a closed eyed smirk, showing that he really didn't care.

"Just think of this as another part of your training" he said.

"Besides, you used to serve drinks at a tavern, this should be very similar"

He turned her around and gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine" he said.

"Now run along so I can take care of the mess Bard created"

With that, he left Alexia to her demise. The maid sighed, trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't be annoyed with Sebastian on his rude behavior, considering he had a lot on his plate, but he could be a little nice to the newcomer. Shaking her head, she simply headed towards Ciel's study so she could entertain her master and his guest until dinner was ready.

 _'I wonder how Sebastian is going to fix tonight's meal? Bard burnt that meat to a crisp'_

When she made it to the study, she mustered up courage she knew she didn't have.

' _You can do this, Alexia. You just need to pour tea in a cup and stay out of the way. This should be easy_ '

Knocking on the door gently, she entered giving the two men an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for the intrusion my lords, but I thought you would enjoy some evening tea before dinner is served"

Ciel motioned for her to come further into the room. As she was setting the tea cups down, Lord Clause studied her.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen you here before"

Alexia put on a fake smile. She was hoping to stay invisible until dinner but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I just started working here recently. I'm Alexia, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Lord Clause had a goofy, perverted grin on his face when he looked at Ciel.

"Where do you find these people, Ciel? If she wasn't your maid I would have whisked her away for myself"

Alexia grimaced, seeing images in her head. It wasn't hard to think about what Lord Clause was imagining.

"Alexia is here to pay off a debt she owes me, so she's fulfilling it by working here" Ciel explained.

"Is that so?" Clause said.

He gave Alexia another cheeky grin.

"Well missy, if you're ever looking for a place to work once you pay him off, you're more than happy to serve for me"

Alexia felt shivers run up her spine as she inched away from the perverted Italian.

"Lord Clause, please refrain from harassing my maid" Ciel said annoyed.

Clause laughed joyfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgive me, but she's such a beauty that I couldn't resist teasing her" he laughed.

Alexia laughed nervously as she inched closer behind Ciel's chair.

"You flatter me so, my lord, but I'm nothing special. I'm simply just an ordinary maid"

A knock on the door interrupted the moment as Sebastian entered.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I came to inform you that dinner is served"

Alexia mentally sighed with relief as the thought of not being alone with the perverted Italian anymore. Once dinner was over, he would be gone and she would be blissfully far away from him.

' _Hopefully the rest of the night goes without a hitch_ '

/

Dinner was set up in the stone gardens instead of the dinning room. Since everyone was going for a Japanese theme, Sebastian thought it would be best to serve dinner outside. As the two lords sat in their seats, their dinner was set before them.

Alexia unfortunately had to serve Lord Clause while Sebastian tended to Ciel. The Italian gave her a silly grin when she was close enough to him as she set his bowl down.

"You're even prettier up close. I'm almost tempted to snatch you up from Phantomhive's hands"

Before Alexia could do anything, Sebastian got in between her and Lord Clause. He wore his creepy closed eyed smirk as he addressed the Italian.

"I hope dinner is to your liking. Our chief prepared it just for tonight"

Lord Clause smiled which soon turned into a frown when he noticed the meal in front of him. He was expecting a lavish meal of fine meats and various side dishes. Instead he was greeted with a bowl filled with noddles that was topped with thing slices of meat.

"What in the world is this? Is this supposed to be dinner?"

Alexia felt a little annoyed at his behavior. Just because he was a lord didn't mean he should expect the best of everything for him. This wasn't Buckingham Palace after all.

Before the Phantomhive's reputation was ruined, Sebastian once again stepped in to save the day.

"Lord Clause, have you heard of the meal called Donburi?"

"Donburi?"

"Yes. It's a dish from ancient Japan that was used to reward workers. It's a dish that symbolized rewarding workers after their work was over. It is said that the dish Houhan was only eaten in the royal court. However, commoners also wanted to try it and this was the origin of Donburi"

Lord Clause gulped nervously at the stare Sebastian was giving him and forced a smile on his face.

"I-is that so? Well then I look forward to eating it"

With that Sebastian smiled and stepped back, taking Alexia with him. As the two lords ate, Alexia looked up at the butler.

"Did you just make that story up to cover up the fact that Bard pretty much ruined tonight's meal?" She whispered.

Sebastian gave her a cheeky smirk in response.

"No, all of it is true. A butler must never lie to his master and that includes what he consumes" he said.

Alexia raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Is that so? Who knew you would have such knowledge over a simple meal"

Sebastian just winked in a joking manner.

"It's like I said, I'm simply one hell of a butler"

When Lord Clause's drink started to wane, Mey-Rine stepped forward with a pitcher of wine. The poor maid trembled as her nerves got to her. She was so nervous that she missed the glass completely and poured wine all over the table! Everyone minus Clause paled in horror at the scene. If the Italian got covered in wine, the night would be ruined!

Alexia didn't know what happened next but one moment Sebastian was standing next to her and then the next he was by the table, yanking the cloth off. The butler moved with such precision that nothing was knocked over and the wine never landed on Lord Clause.

When the Italian looked down at the table, he was shocked to see the sudden change.

"Huh? Where did the tablecloth go?"

Sebastian just smiled as he held the tablecloth close to his chest.

"Forgive me but I noticed a spot so I had it removed. Please don't let this disturb your dinner"

Lord Clause just shrugged and went back to eating his meal. Alexia sighed with relief knowing they missed yet another casualty.

"If I had known that was gonna happen I would have served the drinks" she sighed.

"Mey-Rin needs to fulfill her role as a maid as well…even though she doesn't do a good job at it most of the time" Sebastian said.

"Besides, you've been harassed long enough by Lord Clause today, there's no need to make you feel uncomfortable"

Alexia blushed a little at that. It seemed that the butler wasn't such a stiff after all. It was nice to know that someone was looking out for her even over the simplest of things.

/

Once it grew late into the evening, Lord Clause made his farewells. The day went without a hitch and Ciel's reputation was still in tact.

"Once again, I've had an enjoyable evening, Ciel. I look forward to our next meeting"

Alexia was relieved that the Italian was learning. Now she could go on with her evening without being looked at like she was a piece of meat.

Lord Clause of course had to give Alexia a cheeky smile as he grabbed her hand.

"And I look forward to seeing you again, my dear" he said as he kissed her hand.

Alexia felt her skin tingle with disgust as she made a mental note to wash her hand when the Italian was gone. Sebastian got in between them as he gave Clause his creepy smile.

"It's been a pleasure to see you again, Lord Clause. I hope you have a safe travel back" he said 'sweetly'.

As the carriage rode off, Alexia sighed with relief and looked at Sebastian fearfully.

"Are all of the Young Master's guests like that?" She asked.

Sebastain sighed as well, finally glad that the day was over.

"Fortunately no. Now ever he does have one associate from the Chinese branch, but he's harmless…most of the time"

Alexia sighed, hoping she wouldn't meet the man any time soon.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled, signaling that she was hungry. Blushing a deep shade of red, she laughed nervously in embarrassment.

"Goodness me. I didn't realize I was that hungry"

Sebastian smirked with amusement.

"It has been a rather chaotic day" he admitted.

"Come, I'm sure there's something in the kitchen that we can whip up for a meal"

With the day finally over, it was time for the servants to relax with a hearty meal.

/

Alexia sat at the table, admiring the clean kitchen. It was as if the days earlier events never took place and everything was spotless and clean. Sebastian smirked as he presented her with a bowl of food.

"For all of your hard work, I present you with the famous dish known as Donburi"

Alexia giggled as the butler served her the 'famous' meal of the night.

"I don't know if I worked hard. All I did was serve tea to our guests and got the laundry dirty" she joked.

"You gave me a chance to fix everything by serving tea to the young master and his guest" Sebastian said.

"As for the laundry, well I guess that wasn't entirely your fault so I won't lecture you this time"

"I feel so lucky" Alexia teased.

As she ate her meal, something occurred to her.

"Now that I think about it, where is Pluto? I didn't see him outside for dinner and I'm sure he would have caused a scene with the state he's usually in"

Sebastian had a sly smirk creep up his face that told Alexia he did something. Not liking the way he was looking at her, she could only assume he did something bad.

"Wait…you didn't actually go along with my idea and used him as the meat for tonight's dish, did you?"

When Sebastian didn't say anything she started freaking out thinking she ate demon hound. Sebastian finally caved in and snickered.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't resist teasing you" he joked.

"I put the mutt down in the wine cellar for the night. Like I said before I would never let my master eat something as foul as dog…but it does give me ideas of what to do should we encounter a similar situation as today"

Alexia laughed nervously, suddenly loosing her appetite for the meat that was in her bowl.

"Please do tell me ahead of time when you do that so I won't have to eat it" she said.

When the last of the food was gone from her bowl, Alexia sighed in satisfaction.

"For a meal that was made super last minute, that was extremely wonderful" she said.

"I'm glad it was to your liking, my lady" Sebastian smiled.

Standing up, the maid stretched out her stiff muscles.

"Well then, I should probably go clean off that tablecloth Mey-Rin ruined. If I leave it for tomorrow, it'll be stained" she said as she walked away.

"It's already been taken care of" Sebastian said.

Stopping in her tracks, Alexia looked at the butler.

"What?"

Sebastian just smiled gently at her.

"I took care of the tablecloth as well as the laundry that was ruined today" he said.

Alexia stared at him dumbfounded. When did he have the time to take care of the laundry?

"I just don't get it" she said.

"You transform the gardens before out guest arrives, fix dinner that's been destroyed, wash all the laundry when you barely had time for anything else. Just what exactly are you?"

Sebastian laughed as he winked.

"I'm sure I've told you before: I'm simply one hell of a butler"

Alexia sighed wearily. There seemed to be more to this butler than meets the eye. No regular servant could pull something off like today in such a short time.

' _I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another'_ she thought.

"Well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind the help of a plain old maid when it comes to washing the dishes?" She joked.

"I know my level of skills are not on par with the likes of yours, but surely a butler of your stature would like some help? I mean we can't have you do everything on your own otherwise the rest of us will just get lazy"

Sebastian laughed, finding the whole thing humorous.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" He teased.

"I can't have the rest of the staff slacking off"

Alexia smirked as she joined Sebastian at the sink. Today was a rather hectic day not to mention stressful. Yet at the same time she didn't mind it. She still wondered about the household she was employed to but if everyday was like this she was looking forward to it.

' _Whoever said the life of a maid is rather dull?'_

/

 **A/N: Seems like Sebastian didn't like it when Lord Clause was hitting on Alexia huh? Guess now he knows that he shouldn't send her to serve tea towards the guests lol.**

 **So it looks like Alexia is starting to see that there's more to Sebastian than meets the eye. Will she find out what he really is or be kept in the dark like the rest of the staff?**

 **Gotta say, this is probably the longest chapter for this story so far. Let's see if we can beat that record!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Until then see you next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Skeletons come out

Chapter 6: Skeletons come out

 **A/N: I'm sure you can tell by the title what's gonna happen in this chapter lol. So how's it been everyone? I was so touched that you guys liked the last chapter that I put out. You can't help but add fluff to Sebastian. He may be a demon but come on you know you guys like it lol.**

 **So now we get to the interesting aspect of working for the Phantomhive household. I'll admit this probably isn't one of the best chapters I put together since starting this story but it was so hard trying to figure out how to unfold this scene. But I just couldn't wait any longer and wanted the story to progress better with this out of the way.**

 **So let's get on with the story! What sort of chaos-I mean adventures will Alexia face today?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler; I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

 _Darkness was everywhere Alexia looked. Every time she tried to find something that looked familiar she was thrown deeper into a dark void. She looked terrified as if someone was after her and she didn't know which way to go._

" _I've told you before to never go near those creatures, Alexia. They're the enemy!" A voice hissed._

 _Alexia flinched at the voice, knowing that the person behind it was not good._

 _A hand sprang out of nowhere and latched onto her chin, forcing her to look at the owner of said hand._

" _You're supposed to wipe them off the Earth! I will not stand to see one of our kind being friends with those vile monstrosities!" The voice yelled._

" _You must snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unwanted! Disobey me again and you shall suffer the consequences!"_

 _Alexia looked fearful as the person kept chanting the same thing over and over again._

" _They are evil, Alexia! There's no room for them on this earth! They are the reason everything is so vile and unclean! Never trust them Alexia! Alexia!…."_

/

"Alexia, time to get up!''

Being yanked from the land of slumber, Alexia screamed as she tumbled out of bed. Nursing her now throbbing head, the maid tried to untangle herself from the bedsheets that managed to get wrapped around her body.

Finally freed from her linen prison, she sat up and glared at Mey-Rin. The clumsy maid looked nervous as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Guess I startled you awake, yes?"

Alexia just huffed out a breath of air and rubbed her temples.

"You did, but I wasn't having a good dream so it's probably a good thing that you woke me up" she sighed.

"Was it a nightmare?" Mey-Rin asked.

Alexia looked at her bed, not knowing what to say. It seemed like what she saw was a dream but it didn't feel like it. It almost seemed like she really had encountered that angry person.

' _Another memory perhaps?'_

If all of her memories were gonna be like this, then she was afraid to remember her past. Remembering that Mey-Rin was still in the room, she gave the maid a fake smile.

"It's not really important. We should probably get ready for the day before Sebastian wrings our necks for being late"

Rushing around to get dressed, Alexia tried to push that memory to the back of her mind to forget.

Whoever that person was, she hoped that she never remembered them.

/

Sighing from exhaustion, Alexia sat down to take a tiny break. Her task for the day was to be the 'back up' maid. What that meant basically was that whatever task Mey-Rin screwed up on, it was her job to fix it before Ciel noticed anything. Sebastian claimed that this was one of the highest titles to gain within the Phantomhive staff, but she was sure what he really meant was 'your job is to fix everything those three screw up on so I have less things to fix'.

She didn't mind really, she just wished that those three knew what they were actually doing. A fine example would be how could Mey-Rin mistake shoe polish for banister wax? That's what Alexia pondered as she tried to wipe off the shoe polish before it stained the wood.

Tanaka sat next to her on the steps as he 'supervised' her work. When the last of the black sludge was cleaned off, Alexia sighed tiredly.

"What do you think, Tanaka? Did I get the last of it off?"

"Ho, ho, ho"

"I think so too. Hopefully Mey-Rin won't make the same mistake"

"Ho, ho, ho"

"You're right, today"

Pocketing the wax, the maid stood up to stretch the kinks out of her back. She was able to get the stickers out a few days ago but the mended skin was still sore and tender. She would have to try to take it easy as the rest of her back healed.

 _'Now I just have to worry about paying off the debt I owe_ ' she thought.

Picking up Tanaka as if he was a child, the two descended down the steps to head for the kitchen.

"Alright, Tanaka. What do you think Sebastian will want fixed next? The study? The kitchen? The garden?"

"Ho,ho,ho"

"You're probably right, it's going to be all the above"

They made their way to the kitchen where they heard a loud explosion followed by a wall of smoke pouring out of the door. Knowing Bard was going to be killed, Alexia spun on her heel and walked away from the future crime scene.

"Goodness, Tanaka I just realized we didn't check on the library"

"Ho,ho,ho"

"I agree we should alphabetize the titles and color code everything, why we should probably check to see if all of the pages are still in every book and-"

"Oh, Alexia, just the person I wanted to see"

Holding back a groan, Alexia sat Tanaka down so he wouldn't get caught in whatever Sebastian was about to dish out.

"Go ahead and start without me, Tanaka. Save yourself while you can" she muttered.

Turning around, she gave Sebastian a fake smile that could rival with his own.

"Sebastian, I didn't realize you were there! I'd love to stay and chat but I need to help Tanaka with-"

"I'm sure Tanaka is more than capable of cleaning the library himself" Sebastian said.

"Right now, I have a task that I need you to perform since Bardroy suddenly needs my 'assistants'"

He handed her a tray of tea and scones that were decorated nicely.

"See to it that the Young Master receives his afternoon tea" the butler instructed.

"He should be in his study at this time going over paperwork. I trust that you should be able to handle this task?"

Alexia nodded as she carefully took the tray.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I must instruct Bardory what should and shouldn't be use to start the stove"

With that the butler left, leaving poor Alexia alone and confused.

' _At least he didn't want me cleaning Bard's mess…then again I have a feeling he wanted to punish Bard himself. Oh well'_

Adjusting the tray in her hands, she made it to Ciel's study.

"I hope Tanaka isn't having a hard time color coding the books"

/

Carrying a tray filled with expensive porcelain from one side of the manor to the other felt like miles. Not wanting to break anything, Alexia took slow steps while trying to hurry along at the same time.

"I don't know why Sebastian didn't just give me a cart…but then again I guess he was distracted" she said to herself.

As she made her way down the hallway, she heard the distinct sound of glass breaking coming from the other side of the manor.

"What did Mey-Rin break this time?"

If she wasn't busy carrying Ciel's tea to him she would have investigated. This would just have to be something Sebastian fixed as well.

Finally reaching Ciel's study, she carefully opened the door, giving the boy a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Young Master. I hope you don't mind but I brought you some afternoon tea and snacks to enjoy"

Ciel motioned for her to enter and prepare his drink.

"Sebastian send you as part of your training?" He asked.

Alexia laughed weakly wondering if she should tell him that his butler was probably murdering their chief.

"Bard just needed some help in the kitchen and Sebastian was going to assist him" she said as she prepared his tea.

"He blew something up and Sebastian is reprimanding him, isn't he?" Ciel said without missing a beat.

Alexia just gave him a fake smile as she served him his tea.

"Exactly"

She carefully set the cup on his desk and waited for him to take it.

"Here you are. I'm sure it's not as good as how Sebastian makes it but hopefully it's consumable"

Ciel smirked as he drank his tea. He had to admit that Alexia did a good job as a maid. While he didn't interact with her much, he knew she did her job without complaint and actually didn't mess up or break anything. It was like he had an actual servant tending to his manor.

"Sebastian told me that you got your stitches removed a little while ago. I'm sure you're happy with that"

Alexia blushed feeling touched that her employer cared about her well being. Then again he paid for her medical expenses so he probably wondered if his money was going to waste or not.

"I am. I still have a ways to go with the burns but at least I don't have to worry about straining my back and ripping something open" she said.

"And I can't thank you enough for giving me this job to help me get back on my feet"

"I say this little arrangement worked out quite nicely" Ciel agreed.

"I can't even imagine what I would have done if I hadn't run int your lot" Alexia teased.

"I bet I would have been on the streets of something"

Ciel set his cup down as he frowned.

"London is no place for a girl like you to be alone it. The inhabitants would prepay on you like a pack of wolves"

Alexia frowned at Ciel's grave words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ciel just gave her a small cruel smirk as if he knew something that she did not.

"Let's just say like everything else in this world, there's a dark side that is masked by a glamorous exteriors. Not everything is as great as it seems"

Alexia felt chilled by Ciel's words. It was almost as if he was warning her about what could happen to her should she ever decide to go to London.

The sound of someone knocking on the door pulled her from such morbid thoughts and distracted her from the conversation.

"That's probably Sebastian. I bet he's finished lecturing Bard already"

She went to the door to let the butler in but when she did she was greeted to darkness.

/

 _Alexia found herself once again thrown into the darkness. She couldn't see an inch from her face but she knew she wasn't alone. The one that made her skin crawl was with her and was circling around her like prey._

 _"Our duty is to purify the world of all things evil" the voice said._

 _"Humans are easily swayed by it and we cannot let them be drawn by those foul creatures that lurk in the darkness"_

 _Alexia wondered what the person meant. What creatures were so bad that they needed to be away from humans?_

 _"What creatures would those be?" She asked hesitantly._

 _"Demons!" The voice hissed._

 _"They are the spawn of the devil himself. They feast on the poor innocent souls of humans and defile the Earth with each step they take"_

 _A hand shot out and gripped Alexia's face harshly._

 _"Listen to what I say, Alexia. You must never trust a demon. There is no good in them, only bad"_

/

Alexia's head felt like it was gonna burst from the pain. As her mind slowly grew awake, she started to remember what happened before she blacked out. She went to open the door thinking it was Sebastian only to find it was some disheveled looking man who hit her in the head.

The more she became awake the more the she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. She could make out the hissed voices of two men talking to each other.

"Now what are we supposed to with the kid?"

"I dunno but we can't leave since you made so much noise breaking that window. Bet half the staff is aware that someone is here"

"I say we just kill the kid and leave"

"No you idiot. The boss wants him alive. You can't ransom a dead body"

As they bickered, Alexia saw that the two men had bound up Ciel and had guns pointed at him. She tried not to panic as she continued to pretend to be knocked out.

She didn't know what was going on but she had to get Ciel out of this fast.

' _Think Alexia, how do I save Ciel? Should I sneak out and alert the others? No, that'll just alert these men I'm awake and will shoot both of us'_

She noticed that that it was just the two men in the room. Maybe she could fend them off herself?

' _If I distract them long enough maybe that'll give Ciel a chance to escape'_

She noticed the platter that carried the tea set was a few inches away from her. Slowly as to not make a sound, she reached for the tray while making sure the men weren't looking at her. She cold feel her heart beating so rapidly in her chest that she feared it would burst from it.

Holding in her breath, she gripped the tray tightly before flying into action. Putting her whole body into it, she flung the tray at the man closest to her and watched as it hit him in the head. Not waiting to see if it did any damage, she flew herself at the second man and tackled him to the ground.

Ciel was shocked to see what was unfolding before him.

"Alexia?!"

The maid looked up from where she was wrestling with the man to give the boy a serious look.

"Run!"

However before Ciel could even get up, the other man grabbed him and slammed him to the ground with a gun pointed to his head. The other man managed to get the upper hand too and pinned Alexia beneath him. He wore a dirty smirk on his face as he eyed her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found ourselves a little treat" he said.

He trailed the barrel of his gun across the side of her face.

"I bet we could get a couple of coins for selling her"

Alexia shivered as they eyeballed her like a piece of meat.

Throughout the commotion, Ciel somehow mandated to get his eyepatch off. This had gone on long enough and now that Alexia was in trouble it was time to end it.

"Sebastian! Get in here now! That's an order!"

No sooner had he said it the butler entered the room.

"Well now, Young Master, I see you got yourself into quite a predicament"

When he saw how one of the men was pinning Alexia to the ground he frowned.

"And I see you dragged a lady into this as well, how shameful"

Ciel just growled, annoyed that his butler was taking his sweet time.

"Never mind that, just get rid of these men"

"Yes, My Lord"

Before Sebastian could take one step further, the man holding Ciel aim his gun at him and shot him in the head. Alexia screamed as she saw the butler fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Sebastian!"

Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that someone like Sebastian could be dead so suddenly. It was as if she was seeing her brother and the owner dying all over again.

' _Just how many more lives are going to die before me?_ '

"Right, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up" the man pinning her down said.

Ciel gave Sebastian's lifeless body a harsh stare as if he was angry that his butler got shot.

"Quit fooling around, I said to get rid of these men"

Everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad. What good would it bring to yell at a corpse? The sound of movement cause the men to look at Sebastian's body and were alarmed to see it get back up.

The butler rubbed his head where he got shot, surprising the men when there was no bullet would to be found.

"Goodness, that gave me quite a headache. Did you have to aim for my head?"

"It's your own fault for wasting time" Ciel scolded.

The men freaked out completely seeing the butler come back from the dead. Alexia was stunned, confused and horrified all at once. How was Sebastian still alive? And how did he survive a bullet wound to the head?

"What in the world is going on?!"

The man who shot Sebastian before fired off his gun at him again. The butler just smirked darkly as he caught the bullets between his fingers.

"Goodness, it would do you any good having a gun with no bullets" he chided.

"Here let me give these back to you"

He flung the bullets back and watched as they lodged themselves into the man's body. Ciel scoffed when he saw blood seeping out of the body.

"You better clean this up before it stains the carpet" he warned.

Sebastian just smirked as he bowed.

"Of course, Young Master"

The man holding Alexia finally had enough and snapped. Grabbing the maid, he held her close as he aimed his gun at her head.

"Get back or I swear I'll bow her brains out!"

Sebastian and Ciel frowned darkly.

"Surely you know that's no way to treat a lady" Sebastian said.

The man just growled as he pressed the barrel further into Alexia's head.

"Shut up! If you value her life you won't take another step!"

To prove his point he undid the safety on the gun. Alexia was shaking, knowing she would die no matter what Sebastian did. She still didn't know how he survived that gunshot but she would rather he get Ciel to safety than get shot again.

"Just get out of here! They're after the Young Master, get him to safety while you can!"

The man pressed the gun further, causing it to mark against her skin.

"I said shut up!"

Sebastian was at a dilemma. He could easily take care of the gunman but that would result in Alexia finding out their secret.

Looking at his master, he decided to let him make the final call.

"Master?"

Ciel crossed his arms as he looked at his butler. The pentagram in his eye glowing.

"Are you deaf? I said get rid of these men"

Sebastian smirked when he was given the order.

"Yes, my lord"

The gunman had enough and pulled the trigger. Alexia closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end then and there. Instead she felt nothing. She heard the sound of the gun going off but didn't feel it piercing her skull.

Cracking her eye open, it flew wide when she saw Sebastian standing over her, holding the gunman's arm up in the air.

"I believe I told you that was no way to treat a lady" he warned.

Freeing herself from her captors grasp, she scurried over to Ciel where she held him protectively. The gunman back away as Sebastian slowly advanced towards him.

"Honestly, you humans never change over time. You never think before you act" he sighed as he took off his glove.

The gunman was backed into a corner as he shook like a leaf.

"P-Please, don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

Sebastian simply smiled darkly as he let his glove fall to the ground.

"Nothing you have to offer is of any use to me" he said.

He showed his hand, revealing the same pentagram symbol that was within Ciel's eye.

"You see…I'm simply one hell of a butler"

Dark miasma billowed around him as the room grew cold.

"I am the Young Master's loyal lapdog so long as he hold the contract with me. I am bound to my master by sacrifice, a wish and a contract…until the day that I take his soul"

He grabbed the gunman's face, making him see his glowing red eyes.

"I have no interest in such tasteless beings such as you"

The gunman let out a scream as the miasma enveloped him, eating away at his being.

With the intruders taken care of, Sebastian sighed as he straightened his jacket.

"Well now, with all this commotion it's put me behind schedule. I still have to prepare dinner"

"I'm sure that is the least of your concern at the moment, seeing as we have another predicament on our hands" Ciel said.

They both looked at Alexia to see her back pressed against Ciel's desk, shivering like a leaf. Seeing Sebastian was really a demon made those horrible memories sprang back into her mind. This was the creature the voice warned her to stay away from. The ones that were evil.

' _Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unwanted!'_

Sebastian sighed as he put his glove back on.

"This is quite the predicament. How do we fix this?" He sighed.

He knelt in front of Alexia and tried to give her a gentle smile as to not scare her.

"Now Alexia, I'm sure you're frazzled over what's happened, but there's no need to be alarmed" he said as he stretched his hand towards her.

"If you would let us explain that would be most -"

Alexia swatted his hand away and bolted out of the room. All she could heard in her head was that voice chanting that line over and over again.

She didn't know what those memories were or why Ciel had a demon for a butler, all that she knew was that she was scared.

' _Just what kind of manor am I working at?'_ She thought as she hid in her room.

/

 **A/N: So now Alexia finally knows about Ciel and Sebastian's secret. What will she do now that she knows Sebastian is a demon? Who is that person from Alexia's memories that scared her so? And better yet what will Alexia do now that she know's about Sebatian?**

 **Hopefully this chapter was good, like I said it was difficult trying to figure out how Alexia would find out about Sebastian.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
